


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 44

by LW123



Category: 188男团, 王晋, 针锋对决, 颜司卓, 颜王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 7





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 44

“我爸检查出肺癌，手术、化疗、吃药把存款都花光了，医院催了好几次住院费……那个人找上我，他说……”Alfie坐在病床前，飞快地瞟了王晋一眼，硬着头皮继续，“他说只要我发一条微博，指认你曾经强迫过我，他就替我付清所有费用。”  
王晋问，“我送你的东西呢？”  
“房子、房子和车不能卖……” Alfie怔了怔，声音越说越低，脑袋也做贼心虚似的垂下去，继而急急解释，“晋哥，那个人骗我，是他骗我！他说不会给你惹出什么大麻烦，最多造成一点名誉上的损失，我没想到事情会闹这么大！我只想让我爸爸活命，我只想救我爸爸……”  
王晋懒得看他演戏，挪开目光，恹恹地望向窗外，话是对着王叙，“医药费替他付了，网上的事处理干净，你知道怎么做。”  
见惯了声色犬马，王晋太擅长辨别真情实感与装腔作势，Alfie挤出的几滴眼泪实在虚伪，为数不多的半两真心，恐怕也是为的也是劣迹败露，骇于王晋的淫威，担心风雨欲来，自己这朵廉价的塑料花在疾风暴雨中一朝摧折。  
名车，豪宅，还有象征权贵的VIP身份织就皇帝的新衣，将这个初入社会的年轻人紧紧包裹，光鲜的皮囊在阳光下昳丽生姿，龌龊的心脏于黑暗中腐烂生蛆。  
一套北京的房产，远比一个时日无多、每天只会咒骂发泄的老Omega珍贵。  
随着道歉声明的曝光，网络形成泾渭分明的两派，一方大骂资本力量压榨普通民众，受害者违心澄清，一方将自己摘捡干净，嘲讽键盘侠无的放矢，死鸭子嘴硬，冤枉好人。  
出院前，Denise跟王晋进行了一次单独的谈话，承认离婚协议里开的条件太过，决定只要王晋手里庆达两个点的股权，还有新加坡的公司和房产，王晋依旧是庆达的控股股东。财产分割结束，她会立刻带孩子回新加坡，王晋可以随时来看孩子。  
抑或是良心有愧，抑或是真的怕了，毕竟以直接或间接的任何手段导致Omega流产都是重罪，如果王晋以这个罪名起诉她和颜司卓，他们势必将牢底坐穿。  
不过原因究竟是什么，那对王晋都不重要了。  
时近傍晚，秋意浓重，风从大街小巷呼啸而过，枯黄的落叶盘旋升空，在夕阳中跳了一支濒死的舞蹈。  
王晋最近总是感觉背后有双眼睛盯着自己，带着浑厚、炙热的压迫感，悄然攀上脊梁，教人毛骨悚然，如坐针毡。尤其在他应酬完回家走夜路时，那种感觉格外强烈，而每当他一回头，那股压力就突然消失，仿佛一切都是他自己想象出的幻觉。  
次数多了，王晋也笑自己疑神疑鬼。  
北京降下第一场雪时，王晋和顾青裴正在飞往上海的飞机上。王晋看中了一块地，有意和青衍以及当地的凤南投资合作，开发成高端旅游度假区。这次三方聚头，一来做个实地考察，二来有些合同上的细枝末节需要当面商量。  
凤南投资的张总跟王家沾亲带故，论辈分，王晋得叫他一声表哥。白天看地颇为顺利，晚上由张总做东，去新天地附近的夜总会“放松”一下。  
顾青裴有家有业，十点多钟，夜场还没热起来，裤兜里的手机就催命似的响。第四次出去接完电话，顾青裴一脸无奈跟大伙儿道歉，说是家里有事，必须先走一步。  
只有王晋知道，那表情里的妥协与让步，是对爱人最柔软的宠溺。  
王晋不是什么不沾荤腥的假正经，大大方方点了个白净清秀的Omega，鼻梁上戴一副平光眼镜，带着点书卷气，不像“鸭”，倒像个勤工俭学的大学生，往浓妆艳抹的小O堆里一站，很有几分出淤泥而不染的滋味。  
跟颜司卓一点都不像。  
脑海里突兀地蹦出这句话，王晋反应过来，一瞬的烦躁涌上心头。他有点恼火地想，明明打算老死不相往来，自己怎么就控制不住思绪，总把看见的一切往那小子身上联想？如果有什么手术能把那个名字永远从大脑里剜出去，他一定毫不犹豫，立马去做！  
“哥，我叫小安，敬您一杯。”那个清秀的Omega坐过来，端着酒，看王晋不接，手误无措地红了脸，也不说话，只是眼巴巴地望着王晋。  
王晋打量他一会儿，满意地找回这方面的掌控欲，心舒意畅，接过酒喝了一口。烈酒穿喉，一路烧进肺腑，王晋陡然一个激灵，下意识回头扫视一圈——那种被人盯住的感觉又来了。  
小安吓了一跳，以为酒有什么问题，顿时紧张，“哥，怎么了？”  
这家夜店是敞开式的包厢，王晋他们的卡座正对舞台，能将打碟DJ、脱衣舞表演、还有人头攒动的舞池和散台尽收眼底。人实在太多了，寻找一张熟悉的面孔如同大海捞针。  
除了颜司卓，王晋想不出还有什么人会如影随形地跟着自己。他可能就藏在这里的某个角落，观察着自己的一举一动。可是说到底，只是一个猜想罢了。  
震耳欲聋的音乐声中，王晋惊魂未定地收回视线，后背严丝合缝地贴到沙发背上，这样能给他多一点安全感，“……没什么，你今年多大了？”  
“二十三，今年刚毕业。”小安抚摸王晋上臂的肌肉，见他并不反感，整个身体靠过去，呼吸扫在王晋颈窝，轻声细气地问，“哥，你是做什么的呀？”  
王晋眉头一皱，想把人推开——他最近实在没“性趣”，对于超出安全距离的触碰十分反感。可他突然想到什么，动作一顿，不退反进，轻车熟路地把小安揽到怀里，唇贴到耳边，姿势暧昧地说笑起来。  
张总在旁边已经喝嗨了，搂着两个Omega满面红光、大侃特侃，其间不忘照顾王晋，一会叫“表哥”，一会喊“表弟”，情绪高涨地给他们的项目“画饼”。  
王晋敷衍地听着，脸上毫无情欲，甚至连嘴角都没动一下，手却越发不规矩起来，明目张胆地钻进小安衣摆，在光滑的脊背间肆意抚摸。  
小安被他摸得直喘，两条腿夹紧，屁股蹭弄沙发，愈发柔弱无骨地贴着王晋，俨然一副快要发情的样子。  
就在小安差点吻到王晋的那一瞬间，王晋忽然站起来，打破了暧昧的氛围。小安被甩在沙发上，喘息未平，一脸茫然和迷乱，还没反应过来发生了什么。  
王晋塞一沓钞票给小安，匆匆跟张总说了声告辞，冲进乌烟瘴气的洗手间用力往脸上泼了两把凉水。  
水珠冰凉，皮肤滚烫，他撑着洗手台，看着镜子里的自己，莫名觉得陌生。重金属声浪一次次敲击着墙板，如同直接敲击在王晋脑壳，他额角青筋直跳，脑仁生疼。  
王晋明白，如果颜司卓在这，他早在自己抱住小安的时候就该出现了。  
没有颜司卓的日子风平浪静，万事顺遂，他却有一部分灵魂固执地不肯从那段过往中走脱，如同被海草缠住脚腕，拖着他不断下沉、下沉。王晋不得不承认，他居然有一丝微弱的期盼，期盼那个人如影随形地跟在自己左右，却又害怕想象成真，又一次面临只有一个正确答案的抉择。  
他为这样幼稚、愚蠢、不理智的自己感到羞耻。  
从厕所出来，王晋一抬头，正撞见几个Alpha围着一个Omega动手动脚，围观稀罕物件似的嬉笑逗弄，Omega拽着自己的衣服，踢打撕咬，不肯就范，显然不乐意。  
王晋本不是什么良善之辈，这类闲事一概不管，只是擦肩而过那一瞥，看清脸，居然是小安，不由自主地停下脚步。  
小安看见王晋，眼睛一亮，好似久旱逢甘霖，趁几个Alpha愣神的功夫，尖叫一声扑进王晋怀里，眼泪紧跟着就下来了。  
“兄弟，怎么个意思？哥几个正饿着呢，抢食算怎么回事？”  
领头的Alpha膀大腰圆，比王晋还高一块，耳根有道刀疤，瞧着像是混社会的，不好打发。  
王晋把小安挡在身后，目光冷冽，气场逼人，“我朋友不愿意，你们听不见？”  
刀疤脸从头到脚打量王晋，和众人对视一眼，“嗤”一声乐了，“小安，飞黄腾达了都不跟哥哥们说一声？我怎么不知道，你什么时候攀上这样的‘朋友’了。”  
小安哭得梨花带雨，冲着王晋摇头，“哥，我不认识他们，我真不认识他们，你带我走吧，求你了！”  
“你不认识我们，我们可认识你。这里坐台的Omega就属你最水灵，哥哥们一直惦记着呢。”  
跟这帮流氓讲不清道理，王晋懒得费口舌，从钱包里抽出一沓钞票，往刀疤脸面前一摔，嘴角蔑然一勾，“够你们换个‘鸭子’了吧，一个不够就多找几个，散散身上那股味儿。”  
大概是王晋居高临下的态度太过刺眼，刀疤脸冷笑一声，鞋底踩过地上的钞票，伸手抓向小安，“老子今天就要干这个，你他妈管得着？”  
王晋一把抓住刀疤脸的手腕， 一字一顿，“有点脑子就拿着钱滚，别得寸进尺！”  
刀疤脸动作一停，突然用力嗅了嗅，然后不可置信地看向王晋，目光顿时多了几分热切，又惊又喜地摸向王晋脸颊，“我操……你是Omega？”  
王晋眉头狠狠一皱，“啪”地打开刀疤脸的手，厉声呵斥，“脏手拿开！”  
小安抓紧王晋胳膊，慌乱而震惊地看向他的后颈，“哥……你、你的信息素……”  
流产不久，身体状态尚未完全恢复，必须戒断抑制类药物。可王晋今天明明出来喷了阻隔剂，不该这么快失效！  
“嘿嘿，宝贝儿，你自己送上门来，可别怪我们手黑……”  
刀疤脸一摆手，一群Alpha迫不及待一拥而上，分明是要来强的。  
小安那种Omega大家见得多了，肤白身软，并不稀奇，可王晋就不同了，他的五官是很有男人味儿的那种深邃英挺、棱角分明，身材结实健美，光看着他穿衣服的样子，就能想象这具身体有多带劲，摸上去手感有多好……  
昏暗狭窄的走廊里，王晋一脚踹倒左边扑上来的人，转眼另一记勾拳已经迎面挥来，他反应极快地躲闪，拳头仍然擦过脸颊，留下火辣辣的一道。  
小安被遗忘在角落里，完全成了这场闹剧的背景板，王晋顾不上风度，大声吼道，“还他妈愣着！去叫保安！”  
几个Alpha打起Omega来根本不留手，王晋的西装被拽得七零八乱，衬衫扣子都掉了两颗，嘴角的乌青触目惊心，脸上不知被谁的指甲刮出一道血淋子，他越挣扎，这帮人越兴奋、下手越狠。  
“妈的，真他妈辣！”刀疤脸揪住王晋衣领，一把按到墙上，用舌头顶了顶挨过一拳的腮帮，贪婪地深嗅王晋身上的味道，意乱情迷地粗喘，“哥儿几个，咱们今天赚大发了！”  
王晋屏住呼吸，拼命后仰，那股恶心的Alpha味快把他熏吐了！  
刀疤脸张开嘴，黏热的呼吸喷在王晋后颈，对着腺体一口咬下去——就在此时，一道黑影猛然蹿过，眨眼的功夫，刀疤脸整个人斜飞出去，撞上墙壁，跌倒在一地散落的钞票间，抱着肚子哀嚎起来！  
颜司卓随手抄起一把铁棍，当头砸落，“咚”的一声钝响，血溅当场。  
周围几个Alpha都吓傻了，嚣张的气焰像被浇了一盆水，电线杆子似的矗在原地。地痞流氓碰见真不要命的，屁都不敢放一个。  
刀疤脸半边脸都让鲜血染红了，他捂着额头，嘴里吐着血沫，哆嗦着站起来，一步一步后退，“兄、兄弟……有话好说……”  
夜店嗨到顶点的音乐敲击着耳膜，将所有声音尽数掩盖，王晋还没从头晕目眩缓过来，他甩了下脑袋，用力揉了揉太阳穴，看清当下的情势。  
颜司卓扔了铁棍，骑到刀疤脸身上，揪着衣领一拳砸落，紧跟着，一拳又一拳。  
王晋从背后抱住颜司卓，拼命拖拽，“别打了！颜司卓！我叫你停下，别他妈打出人命！”  
颜司卓机械地重复着动作，刀疤脸起初还涕泪满面地求饶，后来几乎没有反应了。  
王晋一身狼狈，踉跄着扑到颜司卓面前，颜司卓的眼神已经不像人了。他捧起颜司卓的脸，颤抖着手指擦去眼皮溅上的血污，强迫他跟自己对视，“我没事，真的没事……不能再打了，再打下去会出人命的！”  
颜司卓眼底血红，粗喘如兽，喉结耸动激烈。他用强壮的手臂缓缓抱住王晋，仿佛用上全身的力道，勒得王晋喘不过气。王晋把颜司卓的脑袋按向自己，抚摸他的后背，小声抚慰，直到颜司卓全身的肌肉一点点松弛下来。  
过了很久，颜司卓贴在王晋耳畔，声线嘶哑，每个字都像从牙缝里挤出来，“我恨不得杀了所有伤害你的人，包括我自己。”


End file.
